


Soulmates and Soul-marks

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Soulmates and Soul Marks [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Myrtle and Fiona have soul marks of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with the soul mark concept. I also am really trying to improve on my writing. I’m trying to write everyday even if I loathe writing dialogue.

Everyone knows most soul marks start to show up around the time you turn 13. A soul mark is the signature of your soulmate. Not everyone in the world has one and not everyone in the world that has one finds their soulmate. You can fall in love and be happy with someone that isn’t your soulmate. They say if you find your soulmate though everything is brighter. Nothing compares to being in love with your soulmate well at least that’s what they say. 

Myrtle’s parents were each other’s soulmates and everyone that ever met them could see how in love they were. Myrtle was almost 17 and attending Miss Robichaux’s academy when her soul mark showed up. It showed up in beautiful cursive “Fiona” right below her rib cage above her left hip. 

Fiona as in Fiona Goode she wondered. Fiona and her weren’t friends not even close. They were sworn enemies they were always exchanging insults with one another. She would just have to make sure no one that knew Fiona ever saw it or anyone at all. 

Fiona’s parents weren’t each other’s soulmates but they were happy enough. They told Fiona you didn’t have to be with your soulmate to be happy. Fiona’s soul mark didn’t show up until she was 20. That eloquent scrawl of Myrtle on her right hip. Myrtle would never see it though she swore because she would never/could never be soulmates with Myrtle Snow. The gods clearly screwed up somewhere. 

Years had past many years. Fiona was the supreme. She had slept with many men and married a few. Fiona gave birth to Cordelia though Myrtle had been the real mother to Cordelia. 

Fiona was going to burn Myrtle at the stake. Myrtle would be out of her life forever. It wouldn’t matter anymore that her name was on Fiona’s body. 

How totally wrong she was. The minute Myrtle went up in flames her world went gray. She had to walk away. She went back to the academy to her room and let all of the pain hit her for the first time. No one told her when your soulmate dies the world goes dark. That your heart feels hollow. That no matter the amount of alcohol or drugs it doesn’t change a thing. Even sleeping with her current man didn’t fill up the void.

Misty saved Myrtle with her scar covered body it was like Fiona’s name stood out even more on her waist. She was never going to get away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrtle was supposed to be convincing Fiona to kill herself for the good of the coven but somehow feelings got in the way. 

“Myrtle? I’m dead right? I’m obviously in hell because you’re here.” For the first time in weeks it was like she could breathe. The minute she laid her eyes on Myrtle the color came flooding back. She never thought she would be so excited to see that flaming red hair ever again. 

“Darling you just wish you were dead.” Myrtle said while puffing in her cigarillo. 

“No Myrtle all I have wanted the past few weeks is to feel alive.” 

“I don’t understand what you mean Fiona.” 

“I’m dying and no one ever told me what would happen when your soulmate dies. It hurts worse than the cancer.” 

“So the Supreme, Fiona Goode has a soulmate.” Myrtle smirked. 

“I wouldn’t seem so smug if I was you.” 

“Why is that?” 

“You haven’t heard who it is yet.” Fiona pulled up her silk black gown and turned towards Myrtle.

Myrtle slowly walked towards Fiona. She looked at her name written in her very own signature on Fiona’s waist. Myrtle traced her name with her fingertips. 

“You never said anything. How long have you known?” 

“It showed up when I was twenty.” Fiona said nonchalantly. 

“You hate me though.” Myrtle replied as she rubbed her own soul mark absentmindedly through her coat and dress. 

“Myrtle do you have a soul mark?” Fiona asked as Myrtle sat down on the bed next to her. 

“Uh...what if I do?” 

“Can I see it?” Fiona reached for Myrtle’s hand. Fiona was dying already and she wanted nothing more to feel what the love her soulmate would feel like. 

Fiona started unbuttoning Myrtle’s jacket. She pushed the jacket off of Myrtle’s shoulders. Suddenly Myrtle came to and looked at Fiona like she was just seeing her. 

“What are you doing, Fiona?” Myrtle demanded. 

“I have your soul mark. So you must have mine. Let me see it Myrtle. I can make you show me you know but I don’t want to do that.” Fiona grabbed Myrtle’s hand again. 

Myrtle removed her dress and turned so Fiona could see her name on her skin. Fiona grabbed Myrtle’s face and brought their lips together. It was full of passion but not rushed. Myrtle decided to fuck it all and stop trying to hide the feelings she had been hiding for years. 

“You’re overdressed my dear.” She couldn’t get Fiona’s clothes off fast enough. 

It was like all the years of hiding feelings hit at once. Skin on skin couldn’t happen fast enough. 

Fiona pushed Myrtle down on the bed and started kissing Myrtle’s neck then her collarbone. Slowly down her rib cage. Fiona took one of Myrtle’s nipples in between her fingers and one in her mouth. Myrtle moaned from what Fiona’s mouth was doing to her. Fiona moved down to Myrtle’s soft belly. The ache between Myrtle’s legs grew the closer Fiona got to the place Myrtle wanted her most. Fiona finally put her mouth to Myrtle’s clit and sucked. The moan that escaped Myrtle surprised her. Fiona took two fingers and pushed them into Myrtle. She pushed them in and out at a fast pace as her tongue circled Myrtle’s clit. Myrtle came screaming Fiona’s name. 

If this was what it’s like to be with your soulmate Myrtle never wanted to be apart from Fiona.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrtle pushed Fiona down on the bed and started peppering ever inch of skin she could with kisses. Fiona didn’t want to admit it but it was like really breathing for the first time. Every single time Myrtle’s lips touched Fiona’s skin it was like fireworks went off behind Fiona’s eyes. 

Myrtle had finally made it to Fiona’s core. Fiona gasped when Myrtle licked her clit and pushed a finger into her center. Myrtle wasn’t fast or rough but she kept a good pace until Fiona’s walls clenched around her finger and Myrtle rolled off Fiona’s lips like a prayer. 

“Myrtle will you stay with me until the end?” Fiona whispered into the dark as they clung to one another. 

“I will stay with you until one of us dies.” Myrtle swore as she placed a kiss on Fiona’s forehead. 

“You are my soulmate after all.” Myrtle whispered as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
